


синее стекло

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, alchemist Norway, chimera Romania, evil romania
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: ...не отражает свет. // алхимик!Кетиль/химера!Стефан





	синее стекло

Синее стекло не пропускает свет. Не отражает, впитывает в себя, как промокашка — разлитые чернила. Синее стекло — маленькие тельца его алхимических изысканий. Они, как личинки в улье, спят в своих нишах, повернувшись к случайно забредшему гостю гладко вылитым боком с выцветшей этикеткой.

Дом Кетиля — колба синего стекла.

Душа Кетиля — его же осколок.

Глаза того самого чернильного цвета, неестественные, матовые. Люди всегда, встретив его взгляд, спешно отводят глаза от смутного, им самим непонятного дискомфорта.

_Что естественно, то не безобразно._

Кетиль человек. Он рожден матерью, как полагается, по завету Господа, в крови и муках. У него тонкий шрам на запястье, старый ожог, полученный во время эксперимента с серой и селитрой. У него впадинка на животе, отметина живого рождения, там, где плоть соединяла его с телом матери.

У него обескровленные губы, бесцветный голос, безвкусная душа.

Кетиль смотрит на свою руку — она, кажется, светится в полумраке, белая и тонкокостная. Кожа как пергамент, сухая, почти прозрачная. Без морщин, пятен, шрамов. Аккуратно обтесанные ногти, медленные тягучие движения.

У него в доме нет зеркал, эти гермесовы щиты, беспристрастные насмешники… Амальгама, пожалуй, самый нелюбимый элемент Кетиля. Собственное отражение ему доступно лишь на поверхности мутного пузатого сжигателя с длинным тонким выхлоповником. Меловое бесстрастное лицо — он сам как иллюстрация к бестиарию. Homunculus natus est.

На его руку сверху ложится другая, тоже узкая, но кисть чуть короче, со звездной картой из веснушек и обломанным ногтем на большом пальце. Она теплая.

Глаза у Стефана странные. Большие, выразительные, с девичьими ресницами и какой-то инкубской томностью. Блестящие. Они единственное, что выдает в нем некое противное мирозданию существо (слова падре Антонио, не Кетиля), зрачки вертикальные, кошачьи, а цвет радужки похож на тягучий сплав золота и янтаря. Волосы у него как медь, а душа из ртути.

Кетиль, в общем-то, больше похож на ртуть — серебристый, утекающий сквозь пальцы, холодный. Ядовитый.

Кетиль смотрит, как Стефан греет его руку, очерчивая костяшки нежными пальцами.

— У Мастера такие красивые руки, — урчит он, заглядывая в лицо, и Кетиль в блеклом подобии эмоции выгибает бровь.

«Разве?»

— Конечно! Мастер самый красивый человек, которого я видел, — простодушно отвечает Стефан на непроизнесенный вопрос.

Кетиль не лишен голоса, но не любит сотрясать воздух понапрасну, а его… создание понимает своего творца и без этого. Алхимику всегда видится в этом некая злая ирония — что _богопротивное создание_ и результат _сатанинских экспериментов_ понимает и почитает своего отца куда больше, чем сыновья и дочери божьи. Но это уже тема для очередного обмена любезностями с падре Карьедо, который каждый раз грозится отправить его на костер, а под покровом ночи, прикрыв лицо маской, покупает у него ртутные пилюли — лечить непроходящую головную боль. Будь Кетиль чуть больше человеком, он бы попытался съязвить или вопросить у сего служителя Творца, почто ему не по силам пережить испытания, которые посылает нам Всевышний? Но Кетилю все равно. Он равнодушно и бесшумно скользит между стеллажами, открывает деревянный ларец и, отсыпав ровно нужное количество пилюль, меняет их на звонкие монеты.

Они потом рассыпаны по полу, смешавшись с самоцветами, настоящими и полученными алхимическим путем. _Золотые круглешки_ , как радостно называет их Стефан, играясь, как дитя. Он и есть дитя.

_Его бедный ребенок._

Кетилю немного за сорок. На лице ни следа морщин. Волосы — чистая платина. Иногда, когда он все же выбирается из своего добровольного затворничества и бродит по площади, бледный и красивый, как упырь, женщины то и дело смотрят ему вслед. Многие из них юны, какие-то прелестны, но алхимика уже давно не влечет чужое тело.

Он иссохшийся старик.

Он возвращается в Башню.

Химера спит, свернувшись в кресле и сжав в руках его мантию. Она не просыпается, даже когда алхимик подходит и кладет руку на мягкие пряди, только беззаветно подается навстречу руке, мазнув влажными губами по запястью. Кетиль сдвигает руку ниже, на шею. Стефан не просыпается. Там, под пальцами, отзвук чужого сердцебиения, которое очень легко оборвать. Одно движение…

Кетиль прикрывает глаза.

Какой глупый, доверчивый ребенок. Взращённый вдали от всех, среди стеклянных колб и старых книг, каким еще он мог стать?

Он отходит, краем глаза заметив тонкий раздвоенный язык, скользнувший по розовым губам. Медные ресницы качнулись, как крылья бабочки на ветру.

Спустя неделю за ним приходит отец Антонио и его стража.

Кетиль спускается из обсерватории на крыше, когда слышит шум и звон стекла. Он несется вниз, думая только о беззащитном создании, которое не заслужило столь скоропостижной встречи с тем, кто даже отказывает ему в возможности иметь душу. Золотые круглешки, смех, рыжие пряди. Бедное наивное дитя.

Когда он спускается с последней ступени, в Башне так тихо, что слышно лишь его сбитое дыхание и хлопающие бумажными крыльями страницы книг, кружащие по комнате, выдранные самым зверским образом.

Алхимик ловит одну, что влетела ему прямо в лицо, и тут же раздраженно комкает рисунок перегонного аппарата. Стефан сидит на полу, среди осколков синего стекла и разлитых реагентов. Какая-то вязкая темная жидкость капает с его тонких пальцев. Он слизывает ее раздвоенным языком и тут же стыдливо смотрит на алхимика, быстрым движением пытаясь незаметно вытереть руку о бархатную подушку. Вертикальные зрачки внимательно следят за каждым его движением. Стефан смотрит на пустые глазницы падре Антонио и прикрывает глаза, душа в себе сухой шелестящий смех.

_Глупый наивный алхимик._

Золотые круглешки весело звенят друг о друга.


End file.
